


Halloween Prep

by naru_writes



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Polyamory, honestly i'm not even sure what to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naru_writes/pseuds/naru_writes
Summary: Naruto," Sakura interrupts the blonde mid word-vomit, standing behind him as he sits at the kitchen table scrolling through various shopping websites to find the best costumes and decorations. Sasuke sits across from him and just drinks his tea, but he hides his fond expression behind his cup. Sakura runs her fingers through Naruto's hair. "Sweetie, we're only 8 days into August."





	Halloween Prep

**Author's Note:**

> this really isn't much, just a short little thing while i try to wrack my brain for what i want my actual halloween fic to be
> 
> EDIT 2/7/2018: If you would so like to commission me for a fic, please click [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ediyBxRKAGZHt-eV-AGrOGnG5KlFxQZHP_yK7Q-hVYA/edit?usp=sharing). Writing is my only source of income at the moment, so it'd be greatly appreciated.

"-and we've got to get the decorations out of storage sometime this week and go through them, because I'm ninety-nine percent sure that more than half of them have seen their last days. Which means we'll have to make a list of what new ones to buy- Oh! There's this really cool microwave door sticker that I found on Amazon and it's a zombie head-"  
"

Naruto," Sakura interrupts the blonde mid word-vomit, standing behind him as he sits at the kitchen table scrolling through various shopping websites to find the best costumes and decorations. Sasuke sits across from him and just drinks his tea, but he hides his fond expression behind his cup. Sakura runs her fingers through Naruto's hair. "Sweetie, we're only 8 days into August."

Sasuke snorts.

Naruto sends him a glare and stands to pull the calendar off the wall. "I'm aware of that, but being two months early isn't a bad thing. There's-" He stops to count the days between August 8th and October 31st, "84 days until then and if we don't start planning now, we'll be behind and I don't want the entire month of October to be stressful." 

Instead of sitting back down at the table, he shuffles across the floor and into the living room, falling face first onto the couch. Sasuke and Sakura share an exasperated look but follow him anyway. Sakura lifts her boyfriend's legs so she can sit down and Sasuke does the same with his head, the boy now laying across their laps.

"What is it about Halloween that gets you so excited?" Sasuke asks. He'll probably regret it.

Naruto rolls over so he's facing the ceiling. "It's not just Halloween, even though it's my favorite holiday. I love fall in general. I love getting to wear sweaters all the time, the weather is perfect for cuddling. Nothing like this 90 degree weather." He's glad the AC's been running all day because laying on top of them like this would be unbearable otherwise. "And in the fall, it's completely acceptable to drink coffee at 10am and at 10pm. Also I just want McDonald's to hurry up and put the pumpkin spice latte's on the menu."

The other two share another look, this time the fond openly showing. Naruto looks between them and blinks. "Why are you guys looking at each other like that? Were you paying attention to me at all?"

Sakura rolls her eyes, the edges soft. "Aren't you forgetting another important date in October other than Halloween?" she asks, rubbing her thumb over his ankle. The blonde scrunches up his face in thought before shaking his head.

"Dobe," Sasuke sighs. He pushes the hair off Naruto's forehead only to watch it fall back into place. "Your birthday is on the tenth."

Naruto sighs. "But I don't care about my birthday. It just takes up an entire day we could use for Halloween prep."

"Tell you what," Sasuke speaks up before he could go on another tangent. "If you take one day off to celebrate your birthday, we'll do that cuddling thing you mentioned." As if they didn't do enough of it already. "And we'll even throw in a cheesy Halloween movie to compensate. Right, Saku?"

Sakura nods and kisses the blonde's cheek. "We'll even order Halloween cupcakes from that bakery you like so much. And in return, we'll help you with everything else starting first thing tomorrow morning."

Naruto beams and returns the kiss, stretching his head up to do the same to Sasuke. "You guys are the best and I love you so much."

-

Sasuke wakes up at 7am the next morning to fake spiderwebs all over his face and Ghostbusters blasting through the stereo.

**Author's Note:**

> look who self projected again lmao this time poor naruto's the victim
> 
> we opened fall stock at work friday and my mind's been in halloween mode all weekend
> 
> again sorry if the ending is rushed it's almost 2am and i'm exhausted


End file.
